A Lovely Complex REWRITE
by Random-vocaloid-cupcake
Summary: Rin is just your average teenager, struggling to find what she used to be. Len definitely isn't helping her by worming his way back into her life, rekindling lost feelings. What will Rin do? Will she let him back in? Or will things be stuck in A Lovely Complex? Warning: Suggestive themes/Language
1. Rin POV

**Okay, you officially have my permission to kill me, personally. I have been gone for more than YEAR! Ohmaigurd. I've just been so busy lately, and I completely lost my writing fire. I literally haven't wrote anything else that wasn't for school. I swear. I will be updating a LOT more. A LOT. I decided to rewrite this because, you know, I kinda lost my rhythm with it...so I hope this is better! I'm sorry if some details that you liked are changed!**

** Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEP! SMASH! **Ugh. Jeez! Why does the stupid alarm clock have to be so damn_ loud_? I groan sleepily and I exit the comfortable warmth of my bed. Another day at school. Just _wonderful_. I grab my uniform from my desk where it was neatly folded before making my way across the hall to the bathroom.

Turning on the water, I step into the shower, letting the hot water wake me up. I shampoo my hair and wash my body quickly. I turn off the water, grabbing my towel. After I dry off, I pull on my uniform. After I'm dressed, I pull my hair into it's usual style of a white bow and bobby pins.

I grab my bag quickly, making my way downstairs. "Good Morning," I say flatly to hollow air. I'm used to this. Ever since my mother has fallen ill, frequent trips to the hospital and week long absences were normal.

Not really in the mood for any type of food, I grab an orange and my lunch from the counter. Checking my reflection in the window, I sigh. What's happened to me? My hair isn't the bright flaxen tone it used to be, my once bright royal eyes now a dull navy.

I'm only seventeen. Aren't I supposed to be radiant and beautiful? Bright and ecstatic? I sigh, shaking my head. No use worrying about that now. I exit my house, hardly ready to face the emotional stress and mental trauma of school. On my walk, I see the brightly colored signs advertising new products made by Crypton.

Vocatown is a decent sized city. It's not all that it's made out to be, though. People and tourists come here all the time, searching for the glamour and fame advertised. Many optimistic individuals show up here, Vocatown, Home of Crypton Future Media, Inc. looking for big breaks and instant fame. I just see it as another city with a famous company or tourist attraction. The fact that I grew up here probably contributes to why I don't view it as anything special. It's actually overrated in my opinion.

They even named my school after it. A company. Not someone famous, not an influential individual, but a company. The choices that people make honestly baffle me sometimes. I see the sign for my school.

**Welcome to Crypton High School**

I sigh as I make my way into the large, over advertised building. It's nice school and all, but two things completely deflate the experience for me. Mi-

"Yo, Kagamine!" I hear a voice call out. I look up, so see my best friend, Neru, eyes glued ot her phone. I smile. How does she know if she never looks up? I switch to my inside shoes, walking over to her. "Hi Neru," I say. I get no response. "Neru?" Nothing.

I wave my hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. She still doesn't notice,eyes glued to that damn phone of hers. I just give up, because the only option would be to take her phone. Well, _try_. And that's even if she let's you get close enough to make an attempt. You do _not_ want to do that. It's not worth the physical suffering. I leave it alone and walk to homeroom. I sit down in my seat, counting the seconds tick by, when Reason #1 why school is hell walks in.

_Miku Hatsune. _The popular girl. The _dream_ girlfriend. The _perfect _best girl everyone dreams about. The school whore. Well, in my eyes anyway. To everyone else, she's the sweet girl, the girl who's perfect in every way. They're too blinded by her facade to see how she truly is. Mean, cruel, and heartless.

A few weeks ago, she had at least three guys in one day. Three! I walked in on her and some guy with a long purple ponytail in the restroom. Yet people still say she's innocent, a total sweetheart. How oblivious can people get?

I roll my eyes as I overhear her conversation with a blue haired kid. (Kaito, I think his name was?) "It's just so hard! I can't figure it out, and if Sensei finds out I didn't do it, he'll yell at me!" she whines. Bullshit. What is she, five? "U-um sure, Hatsune-chan. I'll have it ready before then," Kaito (?) responds, taking the paper from her. "Thank you so much, Shion-kun! You're the best!" she chants, hugging him. I notice the way she makes extra effort to press her breasts against his chest.

I scoff, but apparently too loudly, because her eyes snap open and immediately find mine. She smirks. 'Don't be jealous because you can't' she mouths, sticking her tongue out at me. I can feel the heat creeping up my neck. I know I'm not pretty, I get it, okay? I don't need her reminding me.

She ends her seduction embrace or whatever the hell it was, and walks over. She bends over to my level, her mouth by my face. The feel of her hot breath on my ear makes me shiver, disgusted. "You're too much of a pig to get _anyone_, Kagamine. Just remember that," she says, leaning back to look me in the eye. I can't meet her turquoise irises. "That's what I thought."

She turns around with a smile, and I can see through it instantly. She smiles because everyone is just so captivated by her, that their eyes track her every movement twenty four-seven. I sigh. Where was I? The old me. The Rin Kagamine of the past would have challenged her, would have beat her at her own game. The old Rin Kagamine would fight. This girl, this shell that I have become, the old me would be ashamed. Where was the true Rin Kagamine when I need her?

I feel a pair of eyes on me. I turn around. My eyes meet stunning aquamarine irises, not unlike how mine used to be. I almost drop my pencil I was absentmindedly fondling with. Enter Reason #2.

_**Len Kagamine**_.


	2. Len POV

**Kay! Chap 2 is up! I think I'm going to do a POV each chapter instead of switching in the middle like I did before. Unless something climatic happens and I want a certain effect. Okay. Kewl Beans. Onto the story!**

Looking at Rin now makes me worry. I can see the change, the transition that's happened to her. She used to be so alive, and so strong. Back when we were friends, before I messed it up. I see Miku leaning over Rin, her eyes dimming further, her lip quivering.

I frown. I know Miku doesn't like Rin. One could even say that she _despises_ her. I see it in the way she looks at her, taunting her and making her smile shrink further. Rin gulps as Miku walks away, looking at the ground. She's gnawing at her bottom lip, and seeing her like this makes me upset.

She turns around, her eyes meeting mine, and my breath hitches. She glares at me, huffing in her seat before turning back around. I can't take my eyes away from her. Although dim, she's still stunning. Her short blonde hair falls at just the right length, perfectly styled with an ivory bow and matching pins. And her _eyes_. It's like staring into oceans of endless blue, holding so many emotions, flecked with gold, shiny and radiant. My chest clenches as her shoulders slump, her face reverting back into that melancholy expression that seems to be etched there permanently.

Megurine sensei walks in, starting the day off with humdrum events, and I tune her out. I can't help it as my thoughts meander back to the girl sitting in front of me. Ever since our relationship collapse, she doesn't want anything to do with me. I don't blame her. I wish she would let me in. I wish I could just go back in time and stop everything from going so—so _wrong_.

I watch the clock, counting the minutes; the sound of a clap jolts me out of my thoughts, as Megurine sensei gives us out parting assignments.

"Okay class, your assignment today is to write about your favorite tuna related dish and why you like it," she says with a smile. The majority of the class groans, including me. Oh well, we just have an eccentric pink haired sensei with a tuna fetish. No deal.

_Tuna Donburi is a delicious dish consisting of..._

The bell rings, and I hand in my paper. As I exit the classroom, I notice Rin shuffling along in the hallway, making her way to the next class. She keeps her head low, moving quickly among the slow masses. I follow her, seeing as I have the next period with her, and sit in my seat. The bell rings, and sensei stands up.

"Good morning, everybody!" he greets. We all stand and bow. "Good morning, Hatsu sensei," we respond. We sit. "Now, for this morning's exercise, you will write a short story as if you were a leek, getting ready to be chopped up for miso soup," he says, with a completely straight face. A few laugh, but they realize that he _isn't _joking. The clock ticks in the corner as we all stare at him.

I see sweat start to for on his forehead as he scratches the back of his neck. Chuckling nervously, he adds, "I-I meant child! Write as if you were a child getting served your favorite dish. Yea, that's it..." he trails off. As we write, he places papers on our desks. "Now, as you know, we recently had a writing task. We had two perfect scores, but we'll get to that in a moment," he pauses, clearing his throat, "We are now moving on to the next level, and they have changed the rules a bit. Because we have two perfect scores, they will have to team up together, the rest will choose a partner."

A limette, Gumi, raises her hand. "But sensei, that's not fair! They have perfect scores, so they'll have an advantage!" Hatsu sensei chuckles. "I'm sorry, but I don't make the rules. Now! For our two finalists!" he starts. "Len Kagamine," Yes! I grin. "and Rin Kagamine."

Fuck.


	3. Rin

**Okay babes! Here's Chapter 3! Tell me what you think and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask! On with the Story! and give me your honest opinion, I write better now then I did, don't I?**

Fuck. Damn. Shit. Motherfucking Batman! At this point, I'm at a loss of profanities to continuously shout at myself. Of all the people, of _all_ the students, _Len_? No. This cannot be happening.

I raise my hand. "Yes Kagamine san?" he asks. "Um...is it possible to get a chan-" me must sense what I'm saying because he cuts me off with his hand. "I apologize, Kagamine san, but you two were the ones with the highest scores, and as I said before, I don't create the rules." I sigh. Just my luck.

I get a familiar prickly feeling in my spine. Without even turning, I know that those cerulean orbs on me again. Sighing again, I meet them. I can see the emotion there, confusion, dread, and...something else. Something that I can't identify. I try my best to produce a cold glare, like Neru, or even a feisty one, like Miku, but I can only seem to deflate with dread. I can feel my shoulders sag, and I turn back around. Examining the room, I see that most of my peers are or already have partnered up.

I grab my bag and get up. I start to walk over to Len, schooling my face into a neutral expression. I pull a chair from the desk in front of him so that I can sit across. Pulling out paper and a pencil, I finally force myself to meet his eyes. "Let's get this over with so we won't hace to be in each other's presence more then we have to, no?"

He visually winces. Okay, that was cold, but I don't feel like stressing myself out even more because of _him_. "Y-yea, okay.." Was he actually _nervous_? "So," I ask, staring to draw a basic outline on my paper. "What should this story be about? What Genre?"

He looks deep in thought for a moment. "Well, it should be something that Sensei likes..." I suppress a giggle. Sneaky bastard. Wait what? No, Rin! You can't get pulled in, not again...not after what he did you...

I'm pulled out of my thoughts; he waves a hand in front of my face. I can feel a blush creeping up my neck, and I clear my throat. "Sorry, what was that?" I ask. "Well, since we all know what a sap he is, why not try something romantic? Kind of tragic, but with a bit of humor woven in between?" Huh, not too bad. I write it out on the paper.

**Romantic/Tragic**

"So now, what should the plot be?" he asks. My mind drifts back to a couple of years ago when we were reading Shakespeare. Romantic, but with tragedy... "Oh I got it!" I exclaim just a little too excitedly. "How about a Romeo and Juliet spinoff type of thing?" I ask, I write my thoughts on the paper. "It could be a modern day story of Romeo and Juliet, minus the suicide and all that. It can be set with two people in high school, who are in love, but the girl's parents don't approve.

"She refuses to have that sort of tragedy, so she runs away," I say scribbling more notes. "She goes with him because she refuses to have Juliet's tragedy in her romance, she refuses to not have a happy ending!" After my long winded speech, Len looks a little confused. I guess I was talking pretty fast. "Here," I say, handing him the paper.

**Romantic/Tragic**

**Plot: Character X is in love with Character Y/ Parents don't approve/Refuses tragic romance/Run away together to escape judgement/Happy and or bittersweet ending.**

**Characters:**

**Settings:**

**Chapter Layout:**

"So, modern romantic tragedy, but no so tragedy?" Len asks.

"Yes! Like—like-"

"Romeo and Cinderella?"

"That's perfect! You're a genius!" I take the paper back, and write the title. _Romeo and Cinderella_. Without thinking, I get up and hug him. He freezes, and I do too. I pull back immediately. "I—I have to go," I mutter. I quickly gather my things. I exit the classroom, running to the library. I take a small corner and put my head in my hands.

What just happened? Why, _why_ did I do that? I opened up too much. I let him see too much of me. I can't do this.

"_Rin, I—I'm sorry."_

Not again.

**Massive sorries for the shortness, but I promised that I would update more often, so I want to keep you guys happy so you'll love me again! (if you ever did)**

**Cake chan, out!**


End file.
